Electrochemical mechanical planarization (eCMP) requires consistent and reliable anodic contact with the wafer during planarization. Present methods depend on the electrolytic flow rate to maintain anodic contact to the wafer, however, instabilities in the electrolyte flow rate may cause planarization rate instability and tool faults. In addition, present methods for anodic contact are plagued with voltage spikes which may cause post-CMP wafer defects such as hollow metals and/or unstable planarization rates. There exists a need for a method which provides consistent continuous and reliable electrical contact during planarization.